Code Geass: Black Widow of the EF
by kh2996
Summary: AU with Anime Canon. A Britannian Field Marshal defects to the EU. When he learns the EU's lack of stopping a power-hungry empire, he sets out to transform the under-armed power from within. With the US, and Japan's backs against the wall, and Zero's return, he'll stop at nothing to recreate the continent to get revenge to the empire he despises. OCxAyanoxHilda.
1. Prologue

**Throughout my time as an Anime watcher, it's always revolved around military sci-fi among all others. To tell the truth, I usually keep under the radar from the popular type anime, and went in for either sleeper hits, past series or underdog anime's. For this reason, here's my fourth fanfic. This time, centering on the** _Code Geass_ **anime, one of the most popular anime's of all time. Heavily used AU. And more on the European Union perspective. Welcome to Code Geass: Black Widow.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Prologue

Much of Britannia's history began when the Celtic King known as Eowyn defended England from the Roman invasion. And much of Code Geass' history begins there. During Washington's Rebellion, Benjamin Franklin denies being an Earl to the Britannian Empire, as how the United States is created.

Despite the loss, Britannia began to rebuild, using 'Sakuradite'. Meanwhile, France underwent a revolution, overthrowing the monarchy, and gave way to Napoleon's rise to power. The First French Empire was created, as Napoleon declared war on Russia, Austria, Prussia and Britannia. This resulted in the Napoleonic Wars.

 **(A/N: I'm not sure if no one uses this yet in AU versions of Code Geass… but here goes)** During the War of the Third Coalition, Britannia won the important Battle of Trafalgar. In our timeline, the Napoleonic Wars ended with the Coalition being victorious. As a result, Britannia never moved to Area One, or the US (being independent before the Napoleonic Wars), nor Canada, referred to as Area Two.

Britannia remained in the island nation, until a Second English Civil War sprung out, between the Loyalists called Imperials and the Parliamentarians with the Monarchists in support, ten years later. Many Britannian soldiers defected to the Monarchists, along with many of the Imperial bloodline killing one another to obtain the throne, this resulted in the victory of the Parliament.

After the Imperial defeat, they fled to Area One, now Canada. England is now renamed the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. So far, the UK and the US have risen to a power, so has Japan. And peace came to the world.

Years later, Charles' father claimed the throne as the Holy Britannian Empire returned to its full potential. When he died, his son Charles zi Britannia claimed the throne. Royal Family members, Odysseus, Schneizel, Cornelia, Euphiemia, Lelouch and Nunnally are born. At Ares Palace, Imperial Consort, Marianne vi Britannia was assassinated leaving Princess Nunnally crippled.

This resulted with Prince Lelouch sent into exile along with Nunnally as political tools.

In 2000 a.t.b, the UK, along with several other European nations, Africa and Russia, created the European Union. The capital was placed in London instead of Paris. In that same year, the United States and Europe created the SLAMS Treaty, as both nations in 1995, have missile capabilities.

In response Britannia, following a Social Darwinist policy, created a new weapon, the Humanoid Autonomous Armored Knight, the Knightmare Frame. They used the weapon to gain the Republic of Brazil and many Latin American countries.

The United States, Europe, Japan and the Chinese Federation decided to block trading routes to Britannia, and create sanctions due to their recent invasions. Secretly, the Britannians asked the Chinese Federation, through the High Eunuchs to lift the blockade. The Emperor, who has discovered that there are high deposits of Sakuradite in Japan, launches an invasion, along with the US.

In one month, Japan has become a colony of the Empire. Russia's port of Vladivostok, along with its eastern coastline fell. And the United States suffered losing the Western half. Only the Eastern half remained, because the US has a new weapon of their own, aircraft.

While the Battle of Japan raged, much of Britannia's air power was used against the Japanese. Sometimes, its Knightmare VTOL's have been harassed by Japanese ASX-F Shinden II's and ATD-X Shinshin fighters. They fared well against Britannia's jets and aerial battleships, it's not enough to stop the war machine. As a result, they fled, along with all of the JASDF to Europe, with some heading to the United States.

In Japan, one year after the Black Rebellion ended in failure, a demon will be reborn. In Europe, everything is about to change, when a Britannian Field Marshal decides to defect.

 **April 10** **th** **2018 a.t.b (1963 A.D)**

"The target is this way, my lord." One soldier said

"Don't let him escape! He must not make it out alive!" he answered

"Yes, my Lord!" One soldier answered back. The airport in Toronto is under an intense gunfight. Britannian soldiers fired against Canadian Nationalists and Britannian defectors.

"This way, Field Marshal." One of the Canadian Nationalists said. "Here." He handed him a briefcase. "Make sure the Europeans know what's going to happen. If Zero and the Black Knights failed in Japan, I'm sure you'll continue where they started."

"But this time on a different stage." The Field Marshal turned to his men. "Alright, get in the transport and hurry!"

"Yes sir! Pull back and get in the transport!" One of the rogues said. All of the men entered the transport while Britannian tanks and VTOL's closed in. "Oh shit, we've got tanks and VTOL's!"

"Might as well hurry hide, Catalanotto. I'll see you again soon. Lead these Nationalists to victory." He said "Give your hearts."

"Give your hearts." He repeated while turning to his men. "Alright. All units, mission complete. Disengage and head for the rally point!" While the Nationalists disappeared, the transport planes soon became easy targets for the tanks and VTOL's, but not before they were destroyed by blue lasers. The transports finally took off as the fighters came in.

"Field Marshal, this is Zero Squadron." The fighter pulled up to the transport. "We'll escort you to Europe, say to the President that you're willing to defect, you and your soldiers."

"I know. I just hope that the EU allows defectors instead of nobility." The pilot waggled its wings as it rejoins formation. He looked inside the briefcase to find that he has plans of his own. Because of Europe's independent state armies and growing unrest in the superpower, he plans to tear it down from the inside and reconstruct it. Also inside the briefcase was a note.

' _My contact will meet you. We'll discuss terms when you reach Berlin. –LM'_ It was all the note read. He does not know who this LM person is, but she'll be of great help.

"Sir, one of the orbital satellites has picked up something." His officer said

"Let me hear it, Walker." He answered as Walker found the source. "Came from Japan too."

" _We've been awaiting you Master Zero. Please give us your orders."_ The person said to a schoolboy.

" _Very well then. After all, I am Zero. The one who shall purge this world and create it everything anew."_

"One year after the Black Rebellion was a failure, he came out of the shadows." Walker said. The Field Marshal mused a bit.

"Looks like this war has gotten a little more interesting. Once the European Federation is created, we shall take their war to their home soil. Si Vis pacem, para bellum. Britannia." He closed the briefcase as the flight to Berlin will take a while.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **The identity of the defecting Field Marshal shall take place next chapter. I'm not sure how many fanfic writers have included the idea that Britain won the Battle of Trafalgar during the Napoleonic Wars. To top it all off, I included a Second English Civil War, because, how would Britain be involved with the EU. And now, we have an oncoming plan to change the EU into a major superpower that would rival Britannia. Hope you enjoy the prologue.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's Chapter 1 of Code Geass: Black Widow of the EF. Enjoy reading.**

Chapter I: A New Home

My name is Daniel Weeker, a Field Marshal for the Holy Britannian Empire, or I was part of it. At the age of 10, I've secretly enlisted for the Britannian Army, but seeing my age, they officially denied my request. That was when one recruiter asked me to play chess. I've defeated him and he spread word about my gameplay. Soon, I won every chess match and saw me no more than a strategist than a soldier.

For a long time, my family were heads of the Britannian Security Forces, and we've gained fame after peacefully stopping a revolt. For that, the Emperor, Valerian zi Britannia, gave us full access to Area One's Home Guard. Throughout his reign, many Britannians and leaders called him Valerian the Wise, known for his peaceful stance, if his Empire is not broiled in a war. Overtime, when his son took power, it took a matter of time to see that the Emperor sees nothing but competition.

My family continued to serve but silently disagree over his ideals. At the age of 22, after being promoted to Field Marshal and Britannia invading the US, Japan and Russia, I formulated my plan. Secretly, I began making plans to defect to the European Union, with help from my most trusted advisers and soldiers, and Canadian Nationalists. The plan worked, at a cost of me switching my allegiance.

After hours of flight to Berlin, I've found LM's contact. He wears a business suit to disguise himself if there are any Britannian spies that may have entered Europe. As I told my men to go ahead to London, he confirmed that I'm the one who defected.

"Daniel Weeker?" he asked

"Yes?" I answered

"Commander Malcal is waiting for you. She's waiting at the Reichstag." The contact escorted me to the car as he drove to the Reichstag. Berlin is made the EU's third capital if either one or both cities fall. One is London, the other being Paris. From what I've heard, each European army is divided into state armies, not a combined, unified army that can stand against the Empire. From what I've planned, I'm about to change each state army, into Objective EFEC.

We arrived at the Reichstag a few minutes later, only to find Commander Malcal along with one of her men. "Commander Malcal, he's here." She has long, light blond hair and light violet-covered eyes. She walked up as she greeted herself.

"Field Marshal Weeker, I'm Leila Malcal, Lieutenant Colonel of the European Union and Commander of the W-0 unit. And this is my aide-de-camp, Klaus Warwick."

"Pleasure. You heard about my defection?" I asked her

"Members of MI6 and DI have heard about your planning to defect to Europe. When they told the European Defense Minister about this, he says that it was just a ruse. I, however, believe what they have sent over. I sent Zero Squadron over to the US when the plan is in motion. And now you're here Weeker, a Britannian Field Marshal on the run along with his men. Tell me, why did you defect?" I recollected everything to the best of my memory.

"Britannia has become disillusioned with their ideals. Their Emperor sent his children as political tools and most likely killed. He doesn't give two shits about his children being in the crossfire nor killed. To make matters worse, they were of a young age."

"You defected because of what Britannia believes." Leila said

"Exactly. They wanted competition and domination. That's what the Emperor believes."

"And what do you believe if you're Emperor?" I sighed

"Make it a superpower to do what's right for this world. No wars, no competition, and peace. That's what I should do. Instead, I'm head of the security forces for the Empire. But my family became distant from the Emperor, and I should do the same. To start, I told my family to head to Washington in the US. I promised that I will be back for them."

"That's another reason why?" she asked. I nodded sympathetically. "I know how you feel. I was also a Britannian. My family was killed when I was six. I was the lone survivor. That was until I made the worse mistake of my life. I fell through an icy lake, until I was saved by a green-hooded woman. Weeker, what I'm about to show you next, must not reach anyone else. You might be the first one to know about this. And Klaus, you can return to base."

After Klaus left, it was then that Leila's left eye turned blue. In the center of her blue eye lies some sort of bird-like insignia. "What on earth is that?"

"The green-hooded woman gave me Geass. What she said was that rather having a contract with her, I was given a choice whether or not I've been chosen to use it. If I reach my adulthood before I have a chance to use it, the power will disappear. I do not know what my Geass will do, but I know that I will save someone dearest to me."

"Anyone you have in mind?" I asked

"I don't know." Leila answered as her Geass disappeared "Although I have been close to Akito throughout his time in the W-0 unit." I nodded my head slowly. "Also, since you're here, you need to talk to the Chancellor, about switching your allegiances."

"Right. And I suppose you'll be with me when we go through this?" Leila nodded as we entered the Reichstag. After going through customs, and guards that said I'm a Britannian and pointed their weapons at me, we've arrived at the Chancellor's Oval Office.

"Chancellor von Richter." Leila saluted

"Lieutenant Colonel Malcal. What do I owe the pleasure?" he asked. I stepped inside when he first reacted. "A… A Britannian! Agents, take him in!"

"Chancellor, wait." Leila said calmly. "He's no longer a Britannian. He defected."

"Well, as long as he's not a Britannian spy, nor a Euro Britannian then he's welcome. Tell me soldier, what is your name?" von Richter asked

"Daniel Weeker. Field Marshal of the Holy Britannian Empire." Von Richter went wide-eyed for a moment.

"Weeker. As in 'The Aegis Fate of Area One'?" he asked

"Yes. That was the old me. This is the new me, Chancellor." I answered simply

"H-How come you're defecting to the EU?"

"Simple. Britannia's ideals are nothing but conquering and expanding. They wanted to be on top of everyone else, mainly the Royal Family, the nobility and their Emperor. I'm sick of their tastes and decided that they will know the true meaning of conquering another nation's territory." Von Richter smirked a little.

"To be fair, Britannia has only one goal, and that is to dominate the world. They wanted the people who are slow to act dead, while the fast, they survive. And neither the US, Japan, nor the EU will be subjugated to their rule. And right now, we're being cornered from the Middle East and the eastern half of Russia, which Euro Britannia established Vladivostok as their capital."

Leila and I looked at each other. "So, what do you want him to do Chancellor?" Leila asked

"Simple. Liberate Vladivostok from the Britannians. That's all that I'm asking. Afterwards, I want to join your group."

"You know about this, Chancellor?" I asked

"The members of the 'Bundesnachrichtendienst', along with MI6 and DI knew about the planning about the creation of the European Federation. The EU is starting to become weak. So as long as Zero and his Black Knights continue to harass the Britannians, we have time to prepare all-out war against them. However, it will not be easy, as it might send in one member of the Royal Family, along with a member of the Knights of the Round."

"I know his plans too, Chancellor. What we needed are more members who find the EU undermanned. I know the W-0 unit will be up to the task, but we need more support."

"Agreed, Lieutenant Colonel. I have a friend, who is also the President of France." A holographic image of a woman appeared on the Chancellor's desk. "Her name is Nathalie Pérreau. She'll help out when we retake Vladivostok."

"Sounds like a plan then, Chancellor." I answered as I extended my hand to him. He shook it in response.

"But first, you need to change your military uniform." The uniform I have on is a grey uniform, with an officer's cap, pants that reached my ankles, a red tie and black dress shoes.

"Oh, right." He handed me a new uniform, which is like mine, but the color is dark blue, a black tie, red collar links, a new officer's cap with gold linen and silver angel wings, and a dark blue military trench coat that reached down to the thighs. There is also a red armband that also has the insignia as the one on the officer's cap. "You can use my washroom to change."

I nodded and changed into my new uniform as Leila and the Chancellor made my citizenship, military ranking and division I will be placed in. After I changed into my new uniform, both the Chancellor and Leila are standing in front of his desk. I checked both of my arms to find it's a snug fit.

"You know you two, this uniform fits me quite well." I complimented

"Well, glad you like it, Weeker." Leila handed me the EU's version of Field Marshal. The epaulette featured a wreath with two batons crossing each other, along with the British crown sitting on top. "The Chancellor and I decided to keep your rank as Field Marshal, because the majority of our generals are stuck as two-to-three star generals. And you are, by far, the most experienced soldier we have in the army thus far."

"And for that, Lieutenant Colonel Malcal has allowed you to join the W-0 unit, the 'Wyvern' Division." Von Richter said "As of now, you're now a citizen of the European Union and your city to defend if the EU ever comes under attack, is London, the capital of the United Kingdom."

"It's an honor, Chancellor. And where is the base for the W-0 unit?" I asked

"Warsaw." Leila answered "You'll be with us at Castle Wolfe, where you'll also be Vice-Captain of the W-0 Guards stationed there."

"And who's commanding them?"

"Oscar Hamel, a Major in the EU Army." I nodded acceptingly "But you'll have to meet him and the other members of the W-0 later."

"Why's that?"

"We're sending you on a covert mission to Area Eleven." Leila answered "You, along with EU contingent called 'Battlegroup I', and Zero Squadron will work in tandem with the Black Knights. During the Black Rebellion, it ended in failure after Zero went missing, with most of its personnel captured. And now, he's back. And he's settled in the Chinese Federation consulate, where he established the United States of Japan. British satellites captured the voice feed saying that Zero is challenging the acting viceroy after the previous one was killed. In fact, it will be actually a ruse for the remnants to liberate the prisoners."

I let that sink in a little. "What do you need me to do?" I asked

"Easy. Assist them. I'll help you out also in the coming operation." She answered

"This will be your first test as a Field Marshal for the European Union. Don't let us down." Von Richter said

"Yes sir. Give your hearts." I said as my right hand clenched into a fist and laid it directly on my heart.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Next chapter will be the Black Knights Rescue Operation. The identity is now known as Daniel Weeker, the defector. His strategies are like Lelouch's and Schniezel's. Although it's impossible that a ten year old has enlisted in the army, but he's more on the planning and strategies. More will be revealed about him next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter, the Black Knights' Rescue Operation. Let's start.**

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2: Rescue

 **Weeker's P.O.V.**

 **Skies over Beijing, Chinese Federation**

 **Operation: Blackjack**

I'm currently on an EU aerial ship, an Aegis Aerial Destroyer called the EUANS Commonwealth, which can act as a main base or a warship. With me are Leila and Klaus, who the Chancellor decided to bring with me, since I'm new to the European Union. Below us is Zero Squadron, now flying in F-52 Night Raven's. They were manufactured and delivered by the US, to strengthen our aerial fleet. Their most unique feature is a drop pod that can act as a bail-out or inserted in covert operations.

Surprisingly, Zero Squadron is composed of Japanese pilots who fled from Japan during the Britannian invasion. Along with Zero Squadron are Arachnid transport aircraft, carrying the newly created European Kommandos. When I first saw a European soldier, they wore the same attire as the US troops, except they wore either desert, urban or flecktarn camos. These soldiers, however, wore naval camo fitted with Kevlar, and their helmets look different than the ones the four nations used. The helmet at the back reaches to the neck area, a blue infrared flashlight, and a blue visor with protected mouth plate.

While I looked over the map to where we are now, one F-52 pulled up beside the Commonwealth. "Hello, Field Marshal." He greeted

"Hello. I take it you're the same pilot who communicated with me when I defected?"

"Hai. Leila told us about your mission, and she asked us for your assistance."

"And it looks like you have army training also?"

"I do. Before I forget, my name is Kyoya. Chiba Kyoya. A Squadron Leader of the EU's Zero Squadron."

"And my name is Daniel Weeker, European Field Marshal. So glad to be with you once again Squad Leader."

"Just call me Kyoya." He said "Tell you what, we've never heard of your past career before."

"You really want to learn my past, Kyoya?" Their came a collective agreement from the Zero Squadron pilots. "Well, since we're still miles out from Japan, might as well. During my time in Britannia, I enlisted for the army at the age of ten. Instead of becoming a soldier, the recruiters placed me at operational command and that was when I commanded my first army units. They were called 'Black Widow'."

"Why are they called that?" Kyoya asked

"They are called 'Black Widow' because we are a Special Operations Division. We were Area I's main security forces around the entire country. The thing is, is that the 'Black Widow' is used for mainly Counter-Terrorist and Counter-Revolutionary operations. That is until Britannia became disillusioned with their ideals. The things that I want in the world are freedom, equality and everyone having their own thoughts. No one must be subjugated under the Emperor's will as the lowest of the low, but everyone is permitted to fight for their own ideals." Zero Squadron and the Kommandos inside the transports heard everything I said over the radio and everything had sink in.

"That is very deep Field Marshal." One of the Kommandos said "It turns out everyone in the EU oppose Britannia's ideals. You're not the only one who said it." There came a collective of agreements from every person, even those in the Commonwealth.

"That's very thoughtful, Daniel." I turned to see Leila gathered around a holo-table. "You can talk to everyone else later, but for now, I'll brief things to you."

"Kyoya, I'll radio you later." Kyoya agreed as he returned to his formation while I joined Leila at the holo-table. "Anything you need, Lieutenant Colonel?" She nodded her head to her aide-de-camp as he pressed buttons which popped up a screen.

"As you know already, Zero and the Black Knights have been resurrected. They are currently hold up in the Chinese Federation Consulate in the Tokyo Settlement and already, the Britannians have the consulate surrounded." Leila said

"What happened before they are holed up there was that Babel Tower was the site for the Black Knights' resurrection." Klaus said as he continued typing on his keyboard "Unfortunately, the Viceroy of Area 11 has been killed… via a falling building."

"That's one inconvenient tactic I've never heard. So, if the Viceroy's dead, who takes his/her place?" I asked as Leila presented a holographic projection of the new Viceroy.

"After former Viceroy Calares was killed during the battle, his position was given to Lord Gilbert G.P. Guilford."

"Princess Cornelia's personal knight." I mused as both Leila and Klaus looked stunned. "If you two are asking why? I met the two while they were bringing down a Britannian rebel group. Both of them are tough as nails, and I know for certain that they don't have a knack for losing to anyone. I also played security during the princess' visit to Area III. I usually talk to her whenever I have the time, and we get along nicely."

"But after the Black Rebellion, she disappeared and left the Viceroy position over to Calares." Leila said "And thanks for his forces sealing off his own escape route, he spelt his own death. Anyways, your objectives for 'Operation: Blackjack'." Leila pulled up a projection image of the Chinese Consulate, along with the prison trucks, and Knightframes surrounding it. Guilford has the majority of the Black Knights as prisoners. He challenged Zero to a duel at 1500 hours. If he doesn't show up, they'll be executed."

"The safe way to play this out is to let Zero duel the acting Viceroy." Klaus said "If anything he used during the Black Rebellion will be played, then we'll help out. The Night Raven's drop pods will land them behind the Britannian garrison and the prison trucks. The Kommandos, however, they'll be in charge of recovery of the Black Knights' prisoners." I looked over at the mission objectives again as we approached Tokyo.

"Do you think Zero will show up, Commander?" Klaus asked as he stared at the monitor

"Looks like we'll find out, cause look." The monitor zoomed in to find Zero. He's riding into the Consulate in a custom-made Burai. "A little dodgy, don't you think?"

"Weeker, its Kyoya. Can you send us the mission objectives?" Leila went ahead as she sent the data to the pilots and the Kommandos on the objectives. It includes troop strength, Black Knight's Knightframes, and the prisoners. "Oh. My. God."

"Kyoya, something you like to talk about?" I asked

"My sister's down there!" I got up to one of the control consoles and started looking for Kyoya's sister. Soon I found her. She's located on top of one of the prison trucks awaiting execution. Luckily, Kyoya can see it also.

"That her, Kyoya?"

"Yeah, that's her. Weeker, permission to go to ground?" I thought about it and it seems unfitting as to how a pilot would go to ground operations where a pilot had no proper army training.

"Do you have army training to begin with?" I asked the Japanese pilot

"I did. I served as a member of 'Battlegroup 91', until they transferred me to the EUAF Ground Army. I got my MP7 with me during my time there and they allowed me to keep it as my sidearm." Kyoya answered. "Should I stay in the aircraft or help my sister?" I looked at the monitor as Zero in his Burai started fighting Guilford in his Sutherland. What got me baffled was that he's armed with a riot shield. That was when Zero pulled out an ace. A platform was raised and it allowed the Britannian forces to slide into Chinese Federation territory, both politically and unwillingly.

"That's our cue. Go for drop. And Kyoya, good luck." I watched as the Arachnid transports opened their transport doors and out jumped the Kommandos. Kyoya used the drop pod to land in Tokyo while an A.I aboard his aircraft took control.

 **General Perspective**

The Kommandos came in using gliders based in their uniform. They came in armed also, with AN-94's Steyr AUG's and American M8A1's. Some Kommando units are armed with new F3000 assault laser rifles. As they sailed in, the Black Knights charged to the gate also. As they descended, they witnessed the chaos unfolding.

"Poor bastards." One Kommando commented

"They're Britannian bastards. They don't deserve sympathy." Another answered "Deploy chute."

"Deploy chute!" The Kommandos had their chutes deployed as they landed next to the Knightframes.

"Kommandos, help out the Black Knights with the rescue. Don't let any Britannians capture all of them again." Weeker commanded

"Yes sir." The Lieutenant responded. Soon a pod dropped next to them, revealing Kyoya now wielding his MP7.

"I'll go get my nee-chan, cover me." Kyoya commanded as the Lieutenant nodded.

"Hey, we'll help out." The Lieutenant said as the Black Knight soldiers assisted them also.

"Good. Hurry up! Release them before the Britannian forces can regroup!" A Black Knight soldier commanded.

 **Kyoya's P.O.V.**

"Kyoya, you found your sister yet?" Weeker asked

"Almost… Found her!" I found my nee-chan laying on the ground still cuffed up. I holstered my MP7 and begun to release her

"Who are you?" My sister asked. I remained silent as I removed the hinges and loosen the straightjacket arms.

"Come on, run!" I picked her up as the Knightmare Frames clashed with each other. One Knightmare destroyed another while grabbing its head. A Britannian Knightmare Frame opened fire but the other stopped it, saying they're in Chinese Federation territory.

"Kyoya, you have a gold-plated Knightmare Frame incoming. There are also more on the raised platform. Take cover!" Weeker said. I took my sister to a still-functioning Burai.

"You haven't answered my question, who are you?" she asked again

"Less questioning about my identity, more focusing on surviving." The gun-battle still raged until an anti-material rifle hit a Burai, causing it to topple over and ceased fighting.

"Britannians, this is your last warning!" A Chinese Federation member spoke over the intercom. "Any further action will result as an armed intervention. Withdraw at once!" The battle is now over as the started to withdraw from the area.

XXXXXXXXXX

At sundown, the last of the Britannians left. Many of the Black Knight soldiers reunite with their captured friends and comrades. I smiled as the Kommandos talked with some of the Black Knight soldiers, saying they're from the European Union. They were surprised to find another ally with them.

"Kyoya, I'll have transport coming in to pick the men up. You want to come also?" Weeker asked

"It's fine Field Marshal. Besides, I have to see a certain someone." I answered

"Take your time, mate. You and your sister have a lot of catching up to do." I cut the line as I walked over to a red-suited pilot talking with her friends.

"Hey, Kallen, who's that?" One member asked.

"It's him again." My sister said "Who are you exactly?" I smiled under my breather as I pressed a few buttons on my helmet. The breather was released as I began to answer.

"I'm surprised that you don't remember me…" I removed my helmet revealing my face. "Nee-sama." My sister was shocked to see me.

"K-Kyoya?" She went over to hug me as I returned it. "Where have you been?"

"Been with the European Union since and after the invasion." I answered as she began tearing up. "But it's okay, I'm here now, nee-sama."

"Don't you ever abandon me again." She said as she tightened the hug. We just stayed like this, not willing to let go of each other's embrace. We let go as a Blackhawk helicopter made in the US landed in the Consulate's courtyard. And out came the Field Marshal. My sister wiped her eyes before turning to him. "Hey, Kyoya? Who's he?"

"Oh, him? Nagisa, meet Daniel Weeker, Field Marshal of the EU."

"You must be Kyoya's sister. I see that you two have catched up?" He asked

"Yes sir." My sister answered

"Well, I'm glad to hear it. And I'm here for a few things." He said

"What kind of things?" The girl, now named Kallen asked

"I need to speak with Zero." He answered

XXXXXXXXXX

 **There's Chapter II of Black Widow. And I decided to let Nagisa have a brother which he is with the EU since Japan fell. Next chapter would be Weeker talking with Zero and the Battle of Bordeaux, which would've been a Britannian victory but here, it would be an EU victory. And who would win, Weeker or Schniezel? Oh and the EUANS Commonwealth, it's based on the Paris-class Heavy Frigate from the** _Halo_ **series. Hope you enjoyed the chapter readers.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's the Third Chapter. Enjoy. :)**

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3: Remembrance and Confessions

 **Chinese Federation Consulate** **Tokyo Consulate, United States of Japan**

 **Weeker's P.O.V.**

While walking to Zero, flanked on both sides are two members of the Black Knights. One is the Black Knight's ace pilot named Kallen Kozuki. I think she pilots the red Knightmare Frame, known as the Guren. On my right is a green-haired woman, known only as C.C. or C2. Surprisingly, she fits the description that Lieutenant Colonel Malcal had said. She must be the one who gave her Geass. I don't want curiosity to get the best of me, because, we've arrived at the main meeting room.

"Zero's in here Field Marshal." Kallen said as she opened the door. Sitting across is the masked revolutionary, who led the Black Rebellion, and disappeared off the face of the Earth for a year.

"Kallen, C2, who did you bring?" Zero asked as he removed his cape.

"Zero, he's a Field Marshal from the European Union. He's also the one who sent us reinforcements during the rescue operation." Kallen answered calmly. Without them knowing, I walked towards him, grabbed the pistol from my holster and aimed at Zero, squarely on the face. "What are you doing!?" Instead of firing, I made a small grin as I twirled my pistol, as the handle faced Zero.

"It has been a while Zero. Or should I say…" Zero removed his mask to reveal a raven-haired boy with violet eyes. "Lelouch vi Britannia. 17th Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire."

"Wait, Lelouch? Y-You're a prince?" Kallen asked surprisingly

"Indeed I am Kallen. And this here is Daniel Weeker, an old friend of mine during my days back at the homeland." Kallen, got a good look at me. Okay, so as my facial features go, I have raven hair, cerulean eyes and starting to grow a mustache. Kallen went around me a few times, trying to find if there is anything hidden about me. "It's okay Kallen, I trust him with all my life." Kallen stepped back a bit.

"Lelouch, I don't know what to say, really. If you're a prince, why are you in Japan in the first place? And why is Daniel now part of the European Union?"

"Defected to the Empire's ideals." I simply answered

"It's because of my father, the Emperor. After my mother died due to an assassination, I begrudgingly spoke to my father and chastised him about not caring after my mother died." Lelouch venomously said "Nunnally and I were abandoned, and sent over to Japan as political hostages, and he doesn't give a damn about us when we were supposedly dead!"

Kallen was stunned to hear the news that his father had shipped them over to Japan, not only as political hostages, but as thoughtfully dead by the Royal Family. "Was this all true, Lelouch?"

"Lelouch is correct on everything." C.C. answered "After the invasion of Japan, Lelouch wants to change the world, by obliterating Britannia to create a better world where his sister, Nunnally, can live happily. That is why I gave him Geass, and he created Zero."

Kallen looked at Lelouch. She started to feel saddened. "Lelouch, I have no idea what you've been through. I'm sorry that I doubted you back at Kamine Island." Lelouch calmed down a bit before approaching her.

"It's alright, Kallen. I should have told you that from the start."

"But there is one problem." Kallen said "How are you going to break these revelations to the rest of the Black Knights?" Lelouch just smiled calmly.

"Don't worry. I'm sure a certain someone will do it." Lelouch said as he fixated his mask as a small hiss is heard.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Kyoya's P.O.V.**

"How have the Britannians been treating you?" I asked my sister

"It's discomforting. Every time you look at your fellow comrades, you always get forced to the ground while lamenting over what you did." Nagisa answered

"And you lost faith in Zero after he abandoned you. Look, don't blame him on abandoning you, but he may have a reason why. Hear him out first." I commented

"He better have a good reason." She then looked at one member of the Black Knights. "You still on to him? Just confess already." Nagisa turned red

"Y-You shouldn't make assumptions like that Kyoya." She said strictly, as I made a wry smile.

"Look, its Zero!" One member of the Black Knights explained. Zero came out with Weeker as they stood side by side.

"Hold it, hold it!" Nagisa said to the crowd as she walked up with me in tow. "While we appreciate you rescuing us, we wouldn't have been captured in the first place, if you hadn't betrayed us the way you did."

"Don't you owe us an explanation?" Her friend, Asashina asked

"Should I tell them?" Weeker asked

"Whenever you're ready." Zero answered

"What happened? We deserve to know." Kallen's friend, Ohgi said

"Everything is for victory over Britannia." Zero answered as he turned to Weeker. "Field Marshal, tell them."

"Tell us what?" One member asked. Weeker cleared his throat before answering.

"For starters Zero is not what he seems." Weeker began. "Remove your mask." Zero did so to reveal his face. The entire Black Knight army was stunned. They were led by a school boy all this time. "Before you ask, his real name is Lelouch vi Britannia, 17th Prince of the Empire." The Black Knights became more stunned and shocked to find not only being led by a school boy, but a Prince of their worst enemy.

"Y-You were a Prince the entire time? And you didn't tell us about it?" Ohgi asked

"Kyoshirou, your orders?" Nagisa asked.

"I don't know." He answered "If he's a Prince then he must be captured." The Black Knights ran to the trucks to grab their weapons before…

"WAIT!" Weeker shouted which caused the Black Knights to stop "I know he's a Prince of your sworn enemy, but I know why he took command of you in the first place."

"Well, out with it, Field Marshal." Nagisa demanded. Weeker closed his eyes and sighed.

"Before the invasion, Lelouch has been sent to Japan as political hostages along with his sister. The reason why was because his father, the Emperor, didn't do jack shit. He cared little about his mother and consort about her assassination. As a result Lelouch is dead to him and sent him here. It became worse because Britannia invaded Japan because of its Sakuradite deposits. He's been stuck here since the invasion began and he doesn't care if either both him and his sister are dead."

Everyone was stunned by this startling revelation. "Lelouch was also given Geass, the power of the king. It can command anyone to do his bidding. And he hasn't Geassed you because he has strategic prowess, trying to bring down his father's Empire from the very start. If you want to kill him now, be my guest. But, a question for you. If you kill him, why did he keep leading you to victory?" The Black Knights thought about it until Kyoshirou spoke up.

"You may be a member of the Empire, but why did you choose to ally with us?"

"Easy. Obliterate Britannia. And by doing it, I've formed the Black Knights. You, more like, we… Have failed once. But this time, Britannia will be destroyed once and for all. So… Will you continue to join me, to liberate Japan once more?" Lelouch asked

"Lelouch, even though we're enemies in terms of nationality, we both have the same ideas." Kyoshirou said before he turned to the crowd "I cannot think of a capable leader other than Lelouch."

"He's right." Ohgi said "I don't care if he's either a Prince of Britannia or Zero. He'll lead us to victory and he's the only one who can stop Britannia's conquest."

"Ohgi's right. Zero! Zero!" A member chanted while others followed suit.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Weeker's P.O.V.**

As the Black Knights chant Zero's name, my Data Glove began ringing. Opening it revealed Leila. "Is there something you need Lieutenant Colonel?"

"We have a problem back home, Daniel." Leila answered. "The EU is currently in battle against the Euro Britannians in both Spain and Portugal. But the Britannians will try to ease off the pressure by invading the French city of Marseilles, and flank both Spanish and Portuguese State Armies. The French State Army has begun to dig in, but I highly doubt they'll hold. Von Richter wants us to go to Bordeaux and help the French State Army."

"Did Von Richter tell you who's in command?"

"The Britannians are being led by Second Prince Schneizel." When Lelouch heard his name, he snapped his attention towards us.

"Schneizel is there?" Lelouch asked. Leila took notice of the new person.

"Daniel? Something you have to say?" Leila asked

"Well, Lieutenant Colonel, this is Zero. Also known as Lelouch vi Britannia, 17th in line for the throne." I answered hesitantly.

"Weeker. This is the person who led the Black Rebellion. It will be an honor to fight alongside him." Leila said honorably

"The pleasure is all mine…"

"Her name is Leila Malcal, a Lieutenant Colonel of the European Union." I said

"Do you oppose Britannia, Lieutenant Colonel?" Lelouch asked

"I'm sure of it. We keep losing and we need to change all that." Leila answered. Lelouch contemplated about the EU's will to fight.

"That, we can agree. I'll visit London when I have the chance, for now, Schneizel is commanding the forces in Europe?

"That is correct, Lelouch. Already, the invasion fleet has been spotted off the coast off of Gibraltar, and progressing at flank speed. Anti-ship missiles along EU Africa's coast managed to sink many ships, but they were destroyed thanks to artillery from the ships and a member of a Knight of the Round."

"Any idea who it may be?"

"We don't know at this time. But we need you to defend Marseilles."

"Roger Lieutenant Colonel." After the message, Lelouch became ticked when Schneizel was mentioned. "Is something wrong, Lelouch?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong!?" Lelouch venomously said "Schneizel is heading to Europe, all in an effort to expand due to my father's work! That's what's wrong!"

"There is something more to this Lelouch, what is it?" Lelouch managed to calm down a bit before he gave his answer.

 **EUANS Commonwealth**

 **Leila's P.O.V.**

"Lieutenant Colonel, Zero Squadron and the Arachnid transports are now docking." One of the officer's said. "The Blackhawk has also arrived." Exiting the aircraft is the Field Marshal, who had to run all the way to the bridge. When Weeker arrived, he seemed a bit exhausted.

"Is something wrong, Daniel?" I asked

"Not at all, Leila. You said Marseilles, right?" He asked

"That's correct. We're about to head there now."

"But we need to hurry." Weeker demanded

"What's happening?"

"Let's just say someone known to him is present." It was all Weeker answered

 **Mediterranean Sea**

 **Near Marseilles, France**

 **General Perspective**

Britannia's invasion fleet has already started its landing. Glasgow's, Gloucester's and Sutherland Knightframes have already landed, along with Britannian tanks and infantry. The EU, however, is already waiting for them. Within the first thirty minutes of the battle, the invasion forces' casualty rate, began to sky-rocket. Thanks to well-defended Panzer-Hummel's and anti-Knightframe bunkers, (armed with Chaos Mine's and American made Cobra Assault Cannons), the EU's French State Army only took minor damaged Knightframes to slightly wounded personnel.

Already, the Britannian forces are in chaos. Radio-chatter amongst the men turned from requesting orders, to sounds of desperation. "Is this all Britannia has launched against us?" One EU officer asked

"The victory here at Marseilles will make a fine victory party." The other answered

"Sir, incoming Knightmare!" One shouted

"Well, what is it?"

"The Lancelot!"

 **EUANS Commonwealth**

 **Weeker's P.O.V.**

"Field Marshal, we've arrived in Marseilles." Klaus said "And the Britannian fleet is below us." I looked at the battle scene, where the EU stopped firing because a new Knightmare Frame landed dead center. "Your orders, sir?"

"Where is Schneizel?" I asked Klaus

"He's on a Britannian Carrier-Battleship called the 'HMBS Alec'. Named after the 91st Emperor." Klaus responded

"Well, leave that ship last. Have half of Zero Squadron take-off in Eurofighter Hailstorm's armed with anti-ship missiles and pod lasers. The other half, led by Kyoya, will launch in Night Ravens to ward off the Knightframes."

"Already on it." Klaus said as he relayed the orders

"Shim, put me on a link to the EU Commander in charge of the battle and give them the IFF codes."

"Roger." She answered. After a few radio crackles, the EU commander kicked in.

"Who is this? State your intentions." The commander demanded

"Relax Commander. I'll be taking over the battle from here."

"What? I'm the Commander and we're holding out perfectly!"

"That is until the Lancelot intervened." I inquired "The Panzer-Hummel's held their own, but against a member of the Knight of the Round, they've been sent to their deaths. I've been ordered to come here."

"On who's orders?" The commander barked

"The Chancellor of Germany, and soon to be a member of the European Federation." The EU Commander talked with his officers. It turns out President Peron told her soldiers about 'Objective EFEC'.

"Yes sir, understood. We'll follow your orders." The Commander answered

"Thank you. Now, all forces, fall back to the city. Make up defensive positions until the Britannian invasion fleet is destroyed."

 **General Perspective**

"Prince Schneizel, the EU forces are falling back." Kanon said "The landing is going to be easier now."

"Good." Schneizel said "Did the Lancelot display the message so that the EU would put down their arms?"

"It was messaged perfectly. But the EU denies this and started charging in."

"Very well. Have all destroyers target the city directly. Leave none alive. Have the Lancelot search any forces still alive once the bombardment has ended."

"Prince Schneizel, we have incoming bogeys. What the- Jet Aircraft, I thought the Europeans phased them-" The Captain was killed when his Destroyer was destroyed.

"We've lost one Destroyer. Make that ten. No, twenty." Schneizel mused at the thought that his navy is being destroyed by European aircraft.

"Have the Destroyers lined up in a defensive formation. Make sure those SAM's hit those European aircraft. And tell them to open up CIWS systems."

"Yes, my lord." The Captain of the Alec responded

' _He's pulling back his forces.'_ Schneizel thought _'I'd take pity if he's just a rookie commander.'_ But the Second Prince is wrong. Instead, he's facing a defected Britannian Field Marshal whose tactics and strategies are on par with his.

 **Kyoya's P.O.V.**

"Zero Lead, we have Knightmares with float systems. Requesting support." One of the Hailstorm's commanded

"Roger, on the way." I flew in just to find the incoming Knightframes. "This is where the fun begins."

"Let them pass between us." The Hailstorm pilot said. The Knightframes entered and fired upon us and only manage to damage 4-5, but they broke formation and headed back. Some Night Raven's escorted the damaged aircraft back. "They're all armed with Vincent's. They're the mass-produced version of the Lancelot."

"Careful with their Slash-Harken's, they're lethal to all forms of vehicles." I said. The thing between Knightmares and warplanes, is that the Knightframes require float systems to reach us. Only certain Knightframes can handle their own flight characteristics. For warplanes, it's armed with a deadly cocktail of missiles, bombs, rockets, and cannons. But, they didn't have any VTOL engines to stay in place, so speed is the best choice against the Knightframes.

"Hailstorms, start your attack." I commanded

"Roger, cover us." The Hailstorm commander said. The Britannian ships opened fire on the Hailstorms while trying to shoot down the missiles.

"They took the bait, sir." The wingman said

"Roger, fire your lances. Aim for the bridge or magazine rooms." The Hailstorms unleashed a volley of High Energy Lasers, their killer app. With the flurry of lasers, the Destroyers are helpless. Soon, a couple of Destroyers catched fire. Some of the fires have been caught on the other Destroyers. I smiled at the result.

"About time, you bastards." A Hailstorm pilot said as he unleashed more lasers.

"Hailstorms, return to the Commonwealth, our job is done." The Commander ordered.

 **General Perspective**

"Prince Schneizel, this is bad. Half of the support ships have been destroyed." Kanon said

"This is unlike the Europe we've fought." Schneizel answered "Officer, get me a link to the ground forces."

"Yes, your highness." The invasion forces moved further into the city, where they found it empty, void of life and European soldiers. They felt like they are being lured into a trap.

 **Weeker's P.O.V.**

"Do we have an AI on board the vessel?" I asked

"We do. Its name is Miho." Shim responded "You need her?" I nodded in response. "All right, calling her in."

" _Do you need something, Field Marshal?"_ Miho asked, who took on the avatar of being a Japanese schoolgirl.

"Well, hello Miho." She nodded "I just wanted to know if the artillery is now stationed."

" _They're stationed now. They even activated their MLRS 'Katyusha' pods."_ Miho answered

"Good. Relay the firing co-ordinates to the Marksman's." Klaus entered the firing co-ordinates and sent them to Miho.

"This is Artillery Unit call sign 'Scorpio'. Targets are in range." The commander said

" _Co-ordinates are set, Field Marshal."_ Miho said

"Open fire. Leave none alive." I ordered. The Marksman's opened up their 'Katyusha' rocket pods, and with a deafening roar, it smashed into the ground, causing explosions all around.

"Target hit!" Scorpio's Commander bellowed

 **General Perspective**

When they moved into the city, the pilots inside the Knightmares heard a sound that they have never heard before. When they realized it, it was too late. The rockets hit the city and caused chaos for the Britannians. Much of their Knightframes, tanks and infantry are wiped out in the blast radius. Some burned to death while the majority perished in their vehicles.

Inside the Alec, Schneizel, for the first time, has been outsmarted. The bait technique, which can be simply outsmarted by the enemy, worked.

"Your highness. A majority of the invasion forces has been wiped from the radar."

"So I've noticed. Establish me a link for the Lancelot Conquista." Schneizel ordered. After a few seconds, the pilot from the Lancelot spoke.

"Is there something you need, Prince Schneizel?" The pilot asked

"Simple orders. Find and destroy the artillery unit that wiped out the major forces." Schneizel ordered. "And do be careful of the EU aircraft. Try your best to destroy them."

"Yes, your majesty." The pilot answered. The Lancelot Conquista moved further inland, searching for the artillery unit.

 **Weeker's P.O.V.**

"Miho, can you identify the pilot of the Lancelot. It might fit the description that Lelouch said." After a few seconds, with Miho searching many data files, found the identity of the pilot.

" _His name is Suzaku Kururugi. He's part of the Britannian military at first as an 'Honorary Britannian'. Afterwards, an R &D team, called 'Camelot', chose him to pilot the Lancelot. After he captured Zero, and sold him to the Emperor, he's now inducted as a 'Knight of Seven', now being a member of the 'Knights of the Round'."_

"Anything else?"

" _He's also the son of Japan's last Prime Minister, who initiated a do-or-die war against the Empire. He also killed his father due to his will to stop the bloodshed."_

"And that is why Britannia needs to stop expanding. Keep expanding, blood will drop. Negotiate, words are the weapons."

"Good quote there, Weeker." Klaus said as he continued to provide co-ordinates for the artillery. I can't help but give a small smile for what I said

"Field Marshal, this is 'Scorpio'." The commander said "We have the Lancelot incoming. It's heading right for us."

"Best thing we should do is to let the artillery units fall back and hide." Leila said "I'll order the Night Ravens to commence intercept mission."

"Do it. Kyoya, new objective. Target is now the Knightframe 'Lancelot Conquista'. Keep in mind that the pilot is a member of the Knights of the Round. Be careful."

"Wilco." Kyoya responded.

 **General Perspective**

"Lancelot sighted. All aircraft, Icarus Formation. Go!" The Night Ravens went into a V-Formation while some Night Ravens got behind them, to create a small triangle.

"Lord Kururugi, you have an incoming fighter wing." The Lancelot turned to find fighter aircraft screaming down on the Knight of Seven.

" _I haven't seen fighter aircraft since Japan's invasion. Let's see how they hold up."_ Suzaku thought. He armed his Lancelot with the VARIS Rifle and fired, but the aircraft evaded with ease.

"Damn, what is that!?" Kyoya's wingman asked

"That's a VARIS Rifle. Careful, that thing packs a powerful punch." Kyoya answered as they fired their missiles, but it hit the Blaze Luminous shield.

Back on the ground, the European army fought back. This time, Germany intervened and started to support the men with their new Daimler Aerial Defence Orca Gunship. The Britannians are surprised that the EU possessed helicopters, let alone gunships. They began driving them back to the sea. And what is worse for them, is that the EU has mass-produced a Knightframe. The Alexander.

Unlike previous Alexander models, the EU now operates them, with Japanese Knightframe pilots as instructors. They also came with a Cockpit Ejection System, something that the Alexander lacked when Britannia invaded the EU. It also possesses the Black Knights' Radiant Wave Shielding, to bolster its defence status while still relying on its insane maneuverability.

The Alexander's destroyed the Britannian Knightframes one by one, as European Grenadiers fought the infantry back.

Back on the HMBS Alec, Schneizel is looking rather disappointed with the battle going on. _"I am not facing Lelouch, aren't I?"_ He then suddenly notice a large object appearing on the radar.

"Admiral, I'm seeing a large unidentified object on the radar." He said. The Britannian Admiral thought it was one of the EU's subs. But it wasn't.

 **Weeker's P.O.V.**

"Field Marshal, HMBS Alec is in range."" The fire control officer said

"MAC round ready!" Another called out. My mouth turned to a slight grin.

"Time to show Britannia the true meaning of war." I said silently. "Fire."

"Firing main cannon." Miho said as a round exited the main gun.

 **Schneizel's P.O.V.**

As the Alec's Admiral began to panic, out in the sky, a large yellow object appeared. I stood up with my cold demeanor still intact as the round hit the magazine room. The bridge crew is heavily shaken as the Admiral ordered a damage report.

"We've been hit by that aerial warship. I don't think the Alec will remain afloat much longer."

"Your Highness, we have to abandon ship." The Admiral demanded

"And to think I've been beaten by a rookie commander. Let alone being part of the EU also. He's just like a certain someone I've known back at the homeland. No matter. We'll find out about him soon." I turned back to the Admiral. "Transfer my flag over to the Aerial Warship Avalon. And tell the Knight of Seven that we're withdrawing."

"Understood." The Admiral told the bridge crew to abandon ship as I left along with Kanon.

 **Suzaku's P.O.V.**

These fighters are becoming a major pain. I do not know why the army has to phase out their fighters. As I lamented over with what I am going through, Prince Schneizel radioed in.

"Lord Kururugi, the battle is lost. We're withdrawing. And the Europeans still kept Marseilles in their hands. For now, we're heading back to the homeland." I knew we were winning at the time, until the EU's commander brought out his toys. There is no other choice than to retreat.

"Yes, your Highness." I simply answered as I pulled the Lancelot out of the fight.

 **Weeker's P.O.V.**

"Field Marshal, the Britannian Army is pulling out of Marseilles. We've won." Leila said. I simply smiled as I looked at the now-saved city. The soldiers on the ground fired their guns in the air as they won against the invaders. Not only that, but we've defeated the Second Prince. Everyone on the bridge started to applaud for my performance also. I said nothing as I stood watching over the city.

"Field Marshal, there's someone on the line for you." Shim said "It's President Perreault."

"Put her through then." On the screen now is the President of France. I saluted to her in response.

"So. Chancellor Von Richter is right about you. My name is Nathalie Perreault. And I take it you're the defected Field Marshal of Britannia?"

"Yes, Madame President."

"Well. Allow me to offer my congratulations to you. Not only you've secured Marseilles, but stopped the Second Prince of Britannia from setting a foothold to reinforce the Euro Britannians. I'll expect you to be on the front soon. For now, get some rest."

"Yes ma'am. Thank you." The video ended as the Commonwealth headed to Hamburg.

 **General Perspective**

Schneizel kneeled before the Emperor, really not amused with what transpired. "Schneizel. You have failed for the first time in your life."

"I was baited father. By a rookie commander from the EU."

"You should have taken the city immediately while they have less time to regroup." Charles boomed "The EU is nothing but a nation full of weak minded people who only cared about themselves. But our Britannia can enter Europe as the weak perish under our feet."

"I promise it won't happen again, Father. I'll try again to establish a position in Europe and…"

"Don't." Charles interrupted "You instead will be sent to the American Front. The Americans are gearing up for a counterattack in St. Louis."

"Then who will take over the European theater?" A door opened and in steps the Britannian First Princess.

"Father." She simply said

"Guinevere, I have a task for you. Take the entire European continent and bring it to the Empire's knees. Do not fail me."

"Of course, Father." Guinevere answered.

 **Weeker's P.O.V.**

Inside my room on the Commonwealth, I was deep in thought. This Empire needs to be brought down, one way or the other. _"Britannia will know the true meaning of conquering and expanding. Let freedom ring in your ears, your majesty. You and your unstoppable Empire ends when we enter Pendragon, and you'll feel how the citizens you occupied under your rule feels."_

 **Man that's a long chapter. Weeker won against Schneizel and the First Princess will do battle against the EU's 'Rookie Commander'. Next chapter will focus on Weeker being introduced to the W-0 Division. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you in the next one.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here's the chapter about Weeker meeting the members of the W-0 unit. Oh, and, I've checked out Ayano's age, I've decided to put Weeker's age like Lelouch's. And that I'll add Hilda Fagan as part of the romantic bit. Only edits I will make. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4: W-Zeros

 **Aerial Naval Harbor; Port of Gennevilliers**

 **EUANS Commonwealth**

 **Weeker's P.O.V.**

After the Battle of Marseilles, the French President ordered me to take a well-deserved break. That's not actually a bad idea because I did a lot that was fed to me. Defecting to Europe, rescuing the Black Knight members, defending Marseilles, defeating the Second Prince and exposing Zero's identity to his faction. Hard to believe it, but it ended well than I expected. The Commonwealth docked in one of the aerial harbors the Europeans possessed. Surprisingly, this ship is the first one the Europeans produced, to catch up with the Britannians.

Miho appeared after the Commonwealth docked. _"Field Marshal. The estimated time for re-armament and repairs will only last for a few days. Other than that, nothing important."_

"Roger, Miho. Make sure you treat the repair crews fairly. If there are Britannian or Euro Britannian forces that are disguised as crew members, subjugate them as needed."

" _Roger that last."_ Miho said before disappearing. After going through customs, and signing into the EU base, Leila, Klaus and I headed over to Castle Wolf. It's located near the Franco-German border, completely isolated from civilization. I always wonder why the Britannians fail to capture this place. The only known skirmish I've heard of, are that two members of the 'Knights of St. Michael', attacked the castle. The defenses did their best until one such golden Knightmare pierced through the defensive line, until a steel wall stopped it from being inside.

When we arrived, a Major stood outside flanked by two Welsh Guards. His uniform is like mine though it's different in terms of ranking. The Major stepped forward to our vehicle, in which we stepped out. "Lieutenant Colonel Malcal, Warwick." He saluted. He then eyed me as I stepped out of the vehicle. "Who's he?"

"His name is Daniel Weeker, a Field Marshal who defected from the Britannians." Leila answered "You may have heard him during the Battle of Marseilles."

"Yes, I did." He said as he walked up. "Daniel Weeker. Major Oscar Hamel, Vice-Captain of the Castle Wolf Guards." He offered a hand as I took it.

"Weeker. Yeah, I helped the Europeans with the victory at Marseilles." I let go. "I take it this is the W-0's main base?"

"Yes, Field Marshal. This is Castle Wolf." He answered "This is also the headquarters for the W-0 Unit. Here we house Japanese Knightframe pilots. Recently, European Knightframe pilots wanted to master the Alexanders. So, the German Chancellor approved them and in return, the soldiers refer to the W-0 pilots as Japanese, not Elevens." I simply smiled at that.

"At least some Europeans have decency to call them Japanese instead of Elevens." Major Hamel agreed as Leila walked up.

"Daniel, you can go ahead to the common room. We'll meet you afterwards." I nodded as I went inside. Castle Wolf really looks nice. At least some Europeans can live rather nicely, and so do the Japanese. As I reached the common room, I didn't expect someone waiting behind a door. When I opened it, a katana swung forward and hit the door. I looked at the damage and then I looked at the person who did it. It's a girl, who has black hair, purple eyes and not so happy to see me. She removed her katana from the door and attacked me again as my wrist blade came out and deflected it. I then pulled out my pistol as she stood there, ready to strike me again, but she didn't.

"So, you're a Britannian, huh?" the girl asked me

"In blood, yes. But not the heart of it. I'm now a European. I'm an ally now."

"Don't play dumb with me, Britannian. Are you actually a spy, or working for the Euro Britannians?"

"I don't. I'm a Field Marshal who worked for the wrong side for many years. But now, I'm one of the European members who can turn the tide of this war, between us and them." She then eased off as she sheathed her katana.

"Alright. I'll trust you for now. If you do anything related to any spy networks, I'll ensure that you'll be on the end of my katana."

"At least don't be hostile." Just then two more showed up.

"Hey, Ayano, who's he?" One member said

"From the looks of it, he's a Britannian." The other answered

"Well, looks like the Lieutenant Colonel finally captured an officer." The first one said "I'll be sure to play with him." As he walked up, I pointed my pistol at him.

"Do that or I'll call in Hamel. Whichever one you choose, you'll be in confinement." Leila walked in afterwards followed by Klaus and another member.

"Ryo, stand down." She commanded. Ryo stood down as he took his seat. She turned to me next. "You can lower your gun now, Weeker. Sorry about the mess."

"No, it's fine." I answered as I holstered my pistol. "Except for the fact that one of your members nearly whacked me with a sword."

"It's not my problem that I thought you were a Britannian." She answered back "While we're at it, I'm Kosaka Ayano. I'm one of the Knightmare Pilots for the W-0 Division." She turned to the two sitting. "Those two are Sayama Ryo and Naruse Yukiya. They're like me, though we're trying to find a home."

"What kind of home?" I asked

"Japan." Ayano answered

"I know. I wanted to see the country as well." I said "But, low and behold, we have to deal with an empire that controls a third of the world run under a fucked up Emperor that doesn't give a fuck to anyone else other than the bloody nobility." The entire room went silent from my outburst.

"So that's why you defected." Ryo said "You're not the only one. I hate the Empire as much as everyone else."

"Though they can be cunning." Yukiya said "Not to mention the Euro Britannian Four Orders."

"Don't get me started with the 'Four Great Orders'." I said lowly "I even heard about the 'Grandmaster of the Order of St. Michael'."

"My brother." The one next to Leila said "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Hyuga Akito. I served with the W-0 Division since its formation."

"Pleasure, Akito. Daniel Weeker, Field Marshal of the EU. How long have you known your brother?" Akito remembered the whole thing. He told me how he has Geass trying to kill him, and how he used them to assassinate high ranking individuals. Ranging from the former Grand Master, to killing two more Grand Masters. He even tried to make Euro Britannia the primary nation to instigate war by destroying three of the world's powers. The United States didn't count because he sees them as the ultimate threat, and left them for last. His plan failed and went into hiding."

"Your brother is either an arrogant prick or screwed in the head." I commented

"He may be, but do not underestimate him." Akito said as I nodded.

"Now that you're all here and introduced yourselves, we can get back with what we're doing." Leila said "Ayano, you can stay with me and Weeker for the time being. Everyone else, back to your posts. Oh, and call in Hilda when you have the chance." They went out as Akito called up Hilda. From Ayano's perspective, she still seems doubtful of me.

"Still doubting about my allegiance?" I asked

"Yes and no." She answered "At least you're not like the other Britannians that invaded Japan eight years ago."

"You can blame their Emperor. All they want was to conquer and dominate. That's not how a nation works."

"And you want him out of the way to bring in peace." Ayano said

"Exactly." The door opened as Hilda came in. She looked like Ayano but she has longer black hair. "We'll continue this conversation later."

"Hello there. I'm Hilda Fagan. I'm an assistant to Anna Clement and co-scientist." She said as she removed her glasses. "I take it you're Daniel Weeker?"

"Yes, Ms. Fagan."

"Well. Pleasure to meet you." She said happily "So, why did you call me up here for?"

"Hilda, Ayano. You two are the only members who will notice what will happen." Leila said "The German Chancellor, French President and the Queen of the UK have plans to replace the European Union into a national alliance."

"I've heard of it." Hilda said "Boss said that we're planning to create a European Federation of some sort."

"It's true." I answered "I've defected to Europe to make another superpower so that it can counter the Britannians many times through."

"That's making a death wish for the entire European continent." Ayano stated "Europe may have the economy and military might to fight them, but their numbers are very strong."

"But we've seen Marseille, Ayano." Hilda stated "He defeated the Second Prince of Britannia and seems much more competent than previous commanders."

"Like who?" I asked

"Commander Pierre Anou." Leila answered "He was a former commander of the W-0 Division before his tactics cost nearly the W-0 Division the entire roster. Now he works as a Commander for the 103rd Warsaw Supply Company."

"At least he still has usefulness." I commented "From what Chancellor von Richter said, the only way for the European Federation to be created is to liberate Spain, Portugal, and the eastern half of Russia. They are being led by Archduke Velaines, along with the 'Four Orders of Euro Britannia'."

"Can't we get the Americans to help out also?" Ayano asked

"The Americans are caught in a stalemate at the home front." Leila answered "Only their eastern half still stands while Britannia made residence in the west. They even renamed Phoenix to Pendragon, abolishing the firebird name and turned it into the names after King Arthur's father. Worse still, Phoenix's citizens are under harsh occupation from the Britannians."

"And as long they occupy the western half, and Mexico, they have access to Japan and Vladivostok. We cannot wait idly much longer."

"What about Lelouch's Black Knights?" Hilda asked

"They are gathering themselves together again after the failed uprising." I answered "Hard to believe a Prince is leading one of the most successful revolutionary groups in history."

"Question. Where do we start?" Ayano asked. We looked at the map to find which country is continuously under threat.

"We'll start with Spain." I answered "The reason why is that Britannia wanted to conquer their sworn enemy since the Napoleonic Wars. Since the UK has never been conquered, the Imperial faction still has total disdain over their French counterparts. And they'll even use it as a springboard to invade France as well."

"Why not Russia?" Ayano asked

"It's because I have an old friend of mine stationed at the western half. He's very ruthless to the Britannians, and even the entire Russian Army. He's known as Sergei Izotov. And he has no pity on the Britannians for invading his homeland."

"He sounds scary." Both Ayano and Hilda commented

"Trust me, you should have seen Nikita Ivanovich Aleksandr. He's even more merciless to the Britannians. He is even the head for their R&D branch. That is why I wanted to target Spain first, so Izotov and Aleksandr can have their fun with them."

"So, it's Spain, then." Leila said as she's somewhat shaken after hearing those two names.

"Exactly." Just then, Yukiya came in. "What's happening?"

"Everyone. Ryo turned on the TV in the common room, and something is going on in Japan." We followed him to the common room, where everyone was watching.

"Turn it up." Leila ordered as another scientist turned up the volume. What we saw are thousands of Japanese civilians gathered around near the country's coastline, where a ceremony is going on. It turns out, that it's the re-establishment of the 'Special Administrative Zone'. I remember it all too well. I know Euphie. She would never do this. What's even harsher is that the Emperor never paid condolences nor reparations. I even talked some sense into him, but I only have to obey and scowl at the same time.

Just then, we watched a huge cloud of smoke as the cameras revealed that the entire population is now cladded in Zero's attire. I smiled at Lelouch's plan. Surprisingly, the Britannians didn't fire a single shot, but one of them tried to, and was stopped by Suzaku. It turns out he didn't want to relive the entire incident a year ago. Everyone was amazed that Suzaku allowed the Zero Army to allow them into exile, along with Zero, who said that the new Viceroy administers the Special Zone for the Japanese, and allowed him into exile. The roles had been reversed however.

Soon, the Japanese people boarded as giant iceberg as the real Zero appeared. It turns out, it is on loan from the Chinese Federation, which can hold the masses there and ship them somewhere even the Britannians can't touch them.

"Well done, Lelouch." I said silently as the iceberg steamed away from Japan to their new home.

"So, where are we going, Field Marshal?" Ryo asked

"Easy. Spain." I answered as I went to my room for the night.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Hey guys, here's the chapter. Sorry if I took a while. Hope it's worth it. So, the W-0 Division has their new objective, liberate Spain, and the Black Knights and the Japanese are heading to Horai Island. We're now coming up to the Chinese Federation Arc and Spain will come right up. Thanks for reading and see you soon.**


End file.
